1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a holding wrench, and more particularly to a manual holding wrench.
2. Description of Related Art
In the industrial machining field, a holding wrench is employed to tap a workpiece or rotationally cutting a screw. The holding wrench includes a clamping assembly and a pair of handles connected to opposite ends of the clamping assembly. The clamping assembly holds a tapping member or a sleeve. When tapping, two hands clasp the pair of handles to rotate the tapping member. However, the two hands must interchange positions after rotating a large amount of angular rotation, and it is difficult to control the force of tapping, which may fracture the tapping member. When interchanging positions of the two hands, it is easy to lose clasping force, which results in a mal-position of the tap member relative to the workpiece. Thus, efficiency is reduced.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.